This invention relates to tools generally, and is specifically directed to a tool which may be used to crimp certain types of pipe to prevent the flow of liquid or gaseous material through the pipe for the purpose of performing maintenance or modification to pipes or piping systems.
Pipes are used to convey various materials. These materials may be gases or liquids, and such piping systems are commonly used by private and public utilities. Piping systems as contemplated herein are public water systems, natural gas systems and other delivery systems for delivering gas and liquid materials.
Pipes made of various resilient materials are in modern use for such systems. Factors such as weight, cost, and corrosion resistance have made such pipes common in their application in pipe systems as described above. A common material from which such pipes are made is polybutylene.
It becomes desirable from time to time to stop the flow of material being delivered through the pipe. Reasons for stopping the flow of such material may include repair, maintenance, modification or expansion of the system. For example, if a metering device is to be placed within the line, the flow of material through the pipe must be disrupted to allow the installation of such a meter. In the case of breakage of a pipe, temporary disruption of the flow of the material is desirable so that the pipe may be repaired.
Heretofore it has been necessary to stop the flow of material through the pipe, or to plug the pipe and place a valve into the pipe line. Stopping the flow of material through the pipe may result in service interruption to a much broader area than would be necessary if the material flow could be stopped at the single desired point. For example, to install a meter at a consumer residence, it might be necessary to temporarily stop service to many consumers to perform the service. Likewise, it may be necessary to interrupt service even for the purpose of plugging the pipe, or inserting a valve into the pipe system. Furthermore, these methods are time consuming.